Where Have You Been All My Life?
by Always Hopeful
Summary: COMPLETE! Sarah has waited ten years to say she is sorry. But she cannot bring herself to say it. And Jareth is forbidden to see her. What does she do?
1. Problems

-*-Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story. The charaters are owned by Jim Henson and company. Sarah plopped on her bed, exhausted from her day at work. The headache she had received during the day was growing steadily worse as she lay there. Several things were going on at once that she just wanted to scream at the world.  
"I need you, Hoggle," she said quietly. The next thing she knew, Hoggle was sitting down next to her.  
"You need to tell him, Sarah," he said as he stroked her hair with a brush.  
"But how can I tell him after what I put him through?" Sarah closed her eyes and envisioned the one she dreamed of every night. She thought about his lovely mismatched eyes and automatically was glad she was lying down. If she were standing, she would have lost complete control of her legs.  
"He will understand if you just tell him the truth." Hoggle stopped brushing her hair long enough to look at Sarah. "Just tell him that you were wrong and you said 'no' because you were scared."  
"Scared of what?" asked Sarah defensively.  
"Love," said Hoggle simply. Sarah nodded, bewildered at how right he was. She sat down and allowed Hoggle to continue with the brushing. Meanwhile..  
Jareth paced his throne room. It was clear that he was deep in thought.  
"Why won't you ask me back, Sarah? I know you want me, but until you call me, I am afraid I can't go to you." Jareth was so deep in thought that he nearly knocked over his stool. He grumbled an obscenity and continued his pacing.  
"Your Highness," said a goblin from the door.  
"Leave me alone!" Jareth barked. The goblin pulled away like a dog that had just been kicked in the stomach. Then, after a moments pause, she tried again.  
"I am sorry to disturb you," she said meekly, "but I have a message for you." She curtseyed and walked up to the king boldly. The king could see a dingy piece of parchment in her hand.  
"Oh, very well," he fretted. Grabbing the piece of parchment, Jareth ordered that the maid leave him alone and began to read the paper. He gasped and dropped the paper at his feet. Could it be? He ran out of his throne room, grabbed his cloak, and quickly turned into a barn owl. With one great jump into the air, Jareth swooped out the door and into the night sky. 


	2. Sarah's Friend, Jareth's Worry

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Sarah's friend Christine.  
Sarah hurried down the steps in her house. She was running desperately late for work. again. It seemed that she was running late for work every day this week. But for some reason, she just couldn't help but be late. She kept getting these strange dreams that she felt had something to do with Jareth. But she had no time to think about that right now. She needed to hurry up, or she would be late for work. She stuffed a bunch of paperwork into her bag, grabbed some toast, and left.  
It took her twenty minutes to get to work. She could not make it there on time. She arrived ten minutes late, and hoped that no one might notice her late entrance. She cleverly slid into her cubicle and began typing out the information that seemed to appear overnight. She was very glad that she could type fast.  
After about an hour, Sarah felt someone tap her on the shoulder with a gloved hand. She started, feeling very much afraid at what she might see as soon as she turned. "Jareth?" she gasped.  
"I'm sorry, who's Jareth?" It was a woman's voice, thick with a southern accent. Sarah whipped around and smiled.  
"Oh my gosh, Mary Jo," she laughed. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."  
"I know," replied Mary Jo smartly. "That is why I came down here, sugar. I came here to see you."  
"Well, I am a bit busy right now. But if you come back in about three hours or so, you and I can have lunch together."  
"And what shall I do with my luggage? I came down here and did not stop at a motel or anything. I just wanted to see you so badly."  
"You can go to my house," said Sarah. She dug into her purse for a moment, took out a set of keys, and handed them to her friend. "I believe you know where it is."  
"Thanks, sugar." Mary Jo smiled, hugged Sarah, promised to be back by lunch, and left the cubicle. Sarah went back to work. ~*~  
Jareth waited nervously on the train station. He did not know what to do. He began to bounce on his heels. He thought again and again of what the note had said. Had he missed something? What was it that made him want to do this? No, he did not want to do this. It was an obligation. An obligation he just had to fulfill. An unhappy obligation.  
He watched for the train to pull into the station. He didn't want it to come, but figured it was for the best that this was happening. He pulled his cape around him as he shivered in the cold air. His breath was visible under the yellow lamp light of the train station. Though he couldn't be sure, he was almost positive that his lips had turned a blue or purple color by this time. 'Where is that train?' he wondered. He was growing steadily annoyed by the trains punctuality, or lack there of. It was now five minutes late. Six minutes. seven minutes, eight minutes. Suddenly, Jareth heard a whistle not far from the station platform. 'Finally,' he thought. 'He has arrived and I can have that talk. The talk that can reveal my future with Sarah.' 


	3. Sarah And Mary Jo

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the plot, Mary Jo.  
Sarah came home that night, exhausted. The only consolation she had was knowing that she would be able to spend some time with her oldest friend in the world, Mary Jo. It had been so long since they had seen one another that Sarah wondered weather anything would be the same apart from her accent.  
As she entered the living room, Mary Jo came down the stairs, two at a time. She seemed really hyper.  
"Well howdy, partner." She came over to Sarah and gave her a big hug. "How was the rest of your day after I left you at lunch time?"  
"Not as good as I would have liked it to be," replied Sarah with a heavy sigh. She walked into the dining room and set her purse down on the table. "What smells so good?" Sarah was greeted by a surprising scent. "It smells wonderful."  
"Oh, it's nothing special," smiled Mary Jo. "Just a little something special that I have cooked up for you especially." Mary Jo now sat next to Sarah at the dining table. "Just my famous lasagna with mashed potatoes and gravy with your choice of corn or green beans."  
"Wow," smiled Sarah, very shocked and pleased. "You didn't have to do that."  
"Well, I wanted to," smiled Mary Jo. An all too familiar smile came across her face.  
"Oh no," frowned Sarah. "You want something, I can feel it. What is it? Come on, let it out."  
"Well, now that you mentioned it," Mary Jo whispered, "there is something that I would like to know. Honey, now you know we're best friends, right?"  
"Of coarse," replied Sarah, feeling slightly perturbed at Mary Jo's way of trying to drag out the situation.  
"And you admit that we should tell each other every little thing that happens in our lives, right?"  
"If you say so," said Sarah, her heart now pounding in her throat.  
"Well, I was upstairs, in your guest bedroom. I was just putting my clothes away when I saw a barn owl outside your door. A snow white one." Sarah's mind started to race. What was he doing here? Why was he looking in on her friend? "And, at first I thought it was an ordinary barn owl. But then, it kept staring at me. Then, another owl, a jet black one, this time, came and perched on the branch next to it. I close my eyes, opened them, and they were gone again. I thought that was odd, but then what had happened next was even more peculiar. I turned to my bed to see this on my pillow." She showed Sarah a crystal ball. Sarah took it in her hands, turning it over in her hands. At first, she was scared. Then, she was filled with rage. How could he do this? How could he come when she was not home? Then, she felt slightly relieved. She did, after all, wish to speak with him and to say how sorry she was. After all, she was young and stupid when he had offered her the world. Now, she longed for it so much. She realized now how little she had here in this world and so much in the underground. "Honey?" Mary Jo's voice cut Sarah's thoughts short. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" An hour later, they sat down to dinner, in complete silence. "Well," said Mary Jo. "That is certainly different than I had expected it to be." They sat in complete silence until they said good night. Though, for Sarah, it was not a good night at all. 


	4. Jareth And Herman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, once again, except for the plot point and, this time, Jasmine and Herman.  
Jareth sat at his throne, awaiting the arrival of his two guests. He wished that he had had more time to prepare for their arrival. If he had only known that they were on their way, he would have ordered a great feast. To soften the blur, so to speak, of his great secret. He was not sure how he would reveal to them that he had found his one true love in a human who lived Aboveground?  
There was a knock at the door. Jareth whirled around, his heart beating faster and faster with each passing second.  
"Come in," said Jareth. The door opened and in walked the two who he knew were to make the final nudge in his decision about Sarah..  
"Mother, Father," smiled Jareth. He walked swiftly towards his parents. He hugged his mother and gave her a peck on the cheek. He shook his fathers hand.  
"Hey sweetie." began his mother, Jasmine.  
"Don't do that," growled Herman. "I must speak with our son. Please leave us, Jasmine."  
"Oh, Herman!" snapped Jasmine. "How could you be so cruel? We haven't seen our son for nearly 100 years. The least you could do is spend a little more time with him before you begin your usually criticism."  
"Jasmine, as usual, you fail to see the hidden problem in everything, even though this problem is not so easily hidden." Herman was red in the face. "I wish to speak with my son alone, if it is alright with you." Jasmine glared at her husband, nodded, and then left swiftly from Jareth's throne room.  
"Now," said Herman as he turned toward his son. "I want to hear about every little detail about this.thing that you seem to have fallen for."  
  
An Hour Later.  
  
"Never!" snarled Herman. "I will never allow you to give yourself in to a no good, big eyed, cheatin', dirty human!"  
"Father!" cried Jareth, who was nearly at the same boiling point as his father. "Sarah is none of those things, save for human. Now, I am not a child anymore. You can't tell me what I can and can't do! I can love whomever I wish to and you know it. You did not listen to Grandpa when he forbid you to marry Mother, did you?"  
"That was a different case!" yelled Herman, "Her father was an old crackpot and everyone knows it. Besides, your mother is a Fae, like you and I. I never, in my whole being, would have thought to marry a human girl. That is foolish talk."  
"Could you try to look at it from my point of view, for just one millisecond?" Jareth was on the verge of tearing up, he was so angry. How could his father be so selfish in what he was saying and doing? Didn't his father know how much it pained him to be apart from Sarah? He shared his thoughts with his father.  
"I just don't understand how you can be so foolish as to squander your choice like that on a human girl who might not even want you." Herman was now shaking with rage.  
"Why must you constantly drive me out of my mind?" Jareth growled.  
"Jareth, if you so much as look at this human girl again, so help me I will remove you from my family tree and never talk to you again!" raged his father. Jareth stood there, stunned.  
"Well," he said after a moments pause. "Then so be it. Good bye, Father." 


	5. TwentyFour Hours

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mary Jo and the plot.  
Sarah lay in her bed, thinking about all that had happened that day. She was not sure weather or not she should be worried about Jareth. Since she knew that she would not be able to sleep for quite some time, she decided to go downstairs and find a small snack. Perhaps an apple would help her think a little better.  
She made her way to the kitchen, trying her best not to wake her sleeping friend. Once inside the kitchen, she flipped on the switch and jumped with a start. There, by the fridge, she saw Mary Jo, in her robe.  
"Did I scare you?" she asked.  
"Just a little," said Sarah. "I am very unnerved tonight."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mary Jo. "Can I get you anything?"  
"An apple, please," replied Sarah. She sat down on her bar stool as Mary Jo set down- a peach? "I asked for an-," Sarah stopped. She looked up to see Jareth, standing right there in front of her.  
"Hello, Sarah," he smiled.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sarah, her heart racing. She couldn't think of anything to do. She wanted to scream, but she was somehow unable to.  
"I wanted to tell you that I have missed you terribly, Sarah." Sarah shivered. The only time she hated hearing her name was when he said it. He scared her, yet she loved him at the same time. She could not make up her mind about him. "And I have come back to make amends." He started to walk toward her while she began to back away. She was forced to stop, however, when she felt a wall against her. Jareth frowned.  
"I would have thought," he said, "the you would have wanted to talk to me." Sarah said nothing. "Well, since you obviously don't know what to say, I will give you a chance to think about it. I will return in exactly twenty-four hours to get your answer."  
"To what?" Sarah managed to ask.  
"To weather or not you wish to be my queen in the Underground." Jareth smiled. And before Sarah could think of anything else to say, Jareth vanished. 


	6. Sarah Talks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mary Jo and the plot. A/N: I just want to thank all those who have reviewed so far and hope to see more reviews in the near future.  
Mary Jo stared at her friend, concerned. It was Saturday, and she could tell that Sarah was very distracted, but she could not tell why. She expressed her concerns throughout the day, but Sarah kept insisting that she was all right. When dinner rolled around, Mary Jo couldn't stand it anymore.  
"You're hiding something and I know it," she said. "I wish to know what it is."  
"For the last time nothing is going on," said Sarah frustrated. She couldn't tell Mary Jo about what was going on in her life because then she would ask even more questions, and that was not what she wanted to deal with right now.  
"Come on," begged Mary Jo. "You can tell me. I'm your friend. I thought we were always able to tell each other about things that were happening in our lives." She looked pleadingly at her friend.  
"You're right," sighed Sarah. "I shouldn't have kept it from you." With that, Sarah set to telling her friend what had happened the previous evening.  
"Wow," said Mary Jo once Sarah had finished. "Just curious, have you been hittin' the sauce a little earlier, or-," Sarah sighed and got up from the table.  
"I can't believe you don't believe me," she said, her voice very sorrowful.  
"I'm sorry," replied Mary Jo, following her to the sink in the kitchen. "I didn't mean to imply that you were lying, I just find it very hard to believe that this would really happen."  
"It's okay," replied Sarah, her voice barely above a whisper. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. Just go to bed and I will see you in the morning."  
"Sarah, please don't be angry with me," begged Mary Jo. "I would just be heartbroken if you were. If what you say is true, then Jareth will be coming any minute." She looked at her watch. "Midnight is only ten minutes away. Why don't I wait with you and talk to this man with you?"  
"I doubt he would feel very comfortable talking with you in the same room," whispered Sarah. "Just go up to bed and I will tell you all about our conversation in the morning." Sarah turned from the sink and hugged her friend. "I promise I won't leave anything out." With that, Mary Jo turned and walked upstairs. Sarah smiled.  
"How long have you been there, Jareth?" she asked. She had seen the Goblin King in the tree outside the kitchen window, and he was now standing behind her.  
"Since dessert," he replied. "I was wondering when you were going to be alone." He came up and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I have still yet to learn your answer, my love." 


	7. Jareth's Agreement

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mary Jo and the plot. "Why do you call me your love?" Sarah asked as she turned to look at the Goblin King. "I have not seen you in so long and I am not so sure that I wish to be your love."  
"I would hope that after so many years of thinking and dreaming of me would be enough," said Jareth with a saddened look on his face.  
"Well," sighed Sarah. "I must admit that I did miss you." Sarah couldn't believe it. Those words had just tumbled out of her mouth as if someone else were saying them. But it was as if she could not even keep control over her own thoughts. She began to melt like butter under his glare. His stare was not as hard as she had remembered it to be, but soft and gentle and loving. What could she do? She really did love him, though she was not sure what would happen if she were to tell him.  
As if he were sensing her pain, Jareth smiled and came up with an idea.  
"Why don't we improvise?" The next thing Sarah knew, she was inside his castle and wearing the same dress she had worn when he sang to her in the ballroom. Her hair was swept up in the same manner, as well.  
"Jareth?" She looked around, trying to find the man that was to blame for all of this.  
"Hello," said a voice. Sarah turned to see Jareth, in the outfit that he had worn at the ball. "Why don't we make a pact?" He began to dance with her as a familiar song began to play. "You think it over for another week or so. If at all during that week you want me to come take you, I will." Sarah tried to speak, but she had no time to. The next thing she knew, she was lying in her bed, and Jareth was gone 


	8. Herman Reappears

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but Mary Jo, the plot, and Jareth's father, Herman. A/N: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. Thank you once again.  
Jareth was in his throne room, feeling very much disturbed. He had been so sure that Sarah had wanted him back, but now she was acting like she had years before. Was she no longer interested in him like he thought she was? Was that longing to talk to him just some kind of fluke or something? A loud banging on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.  
"What?" he barked.  
"Jareth!!" came a deep voice. Oh no, thought Jareth. It was his father, Herman. What was it he wanted this time?  
"Come in," growled Jareth. The door flew open and Herman walked in, his face a red deeper than that of a rose.  
"What is this I hear? You went to her HOUSE? How dare you go near that girl after I distinctly warned you not to! This is absolutely horrific. You are on your way to being completely rubbed off our family tree for good."  
"Fine, father!" Jareth growled. "Thank you very much. Now, I no longer have to worry about being under your control." Jareth could not control himself. For as long as he could remember, his father had been completely controlling his life and everything that he did. And for the first time in a long time, he felt that he was finally free from the clutch of darkness. He told his father all this, and was not surprised to see his father's head explode. Herman was so angry; he almost had smoke blowing out of his ears. This, oddly enough, caused Jareth to smile instead of grow scared.  
"You are now out of our lives forever. You shall never be near us, see us, or even speak to us until you are ready and willing to give me a full apology and admit that you are wrong!" He began to walk out when Jareth stopped him.  
"What if she said she did not want me?" he asked. "What if she were to tell me to get lost, in a nut shell?" Herman thought for a moment, never looking at his son.  
"Then, I would come back and try to make amends with you. If she does accept you, then I will stand by what I said today. You will be permanently rubbed off of the family tree. I will deny you as my son and as my son. As well as any children that you should have." And with that, he stormed out of the room. 


	9. Troubles, Troubles

Disclaimer: Does anyone ever read this? Anyway, just so my mother does not get a lawsuit and ban me from the net forever, I would just like to say that the only thing belonging to me is Mary Jo and the plot. Just so no one is hurt.  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank all those who have reviewed. Please keep reading. Thanks once again. Sarah spent most of the next day locked in her room. She did not come out except for the occasional snack. It was easy, since she had a bathroom connected to her room and she was not much of a mood to be talking to Mary Jo. Though she desperately tried, Mary Jo could not coax Sarah out of the room. She had even resorted to offering Sarah a full days pampering at the most expensive day spa in the city. Normally, that would have appealed to her, but Sarah just could not bring herself to leave her room unless her hunger became unbearable.  
"Please, Sarah," begged Mary Jo. "You can't stay in there forever. Are you ill? Is your head aching? Are you regurgitating?"  
"No, no, and again no," sighed Sarah. She was getting somewhat perturbed by all the questions that Mary Jo was asking her. "I- just need some time alone, that's all."  
"But- but, I just don't like the thought of you practically starving yourself to death. If it is time alone that you need, then why don't I just leave for a few hours and let you have the entire house to yourself. I could go to the mall. I wanted to go to that new store. You could eat while you are thinking."  
"N-no, that's okay," replied Sarah. She did not want her friend to think that she needed to leave. She would have felt even more horrible than she already did because guilt would have been added on top of her confusion. "Just, do whatever you want." She was feeling so horrible.  
"Well, okay, dear. But if you need anything, then you just tell me, alright?" Sarah did not answer. Feeling very distraught, Mary Jo went downstairs, hating the feeling of defeat.  
Sarah was relieved once Mary Jo left. It was not the fact that she disliked being with her or talking to her about her problems. It was just that this was one problem that she wished to face alone. At least, from here on out.  
But, she knew that she could not face it alone. She did not want to upset Mary Jo any more with her woes. But whom else could she turn to? Then, her eyes lit up with the sudden realization of a person that she had not thought of before. Well, that is to say, he was not a person, but a dwarf.  
"I need you, Hoggle," she gasped as she ran to her vanity mirror. "I really need you." For a few seconds, there was nothing but the sound of her very own breathing. Then, she felt a soft tap on her lower back. She whirled around to find that it was not Hoggle that she was looking at, but a certain Goblin King with a smile on his face.  
"Hello, darling," he said. 


	10. So Close, Yet So Far

Disclaimer: I, as I have said many times before, do not own anything but Mary Jo and the plot.  
  
"What are you doing here?" gasped Sarah. "And where is Hoggle? I called for him, not for you." Sarah started to get angry.  
"Oh, don't get so hostile, my sweet," smiled Jareth. "After all, I came here to see you." Even though he did not say it, Jareth thought about how much he had risked in coming to her house. He tried not to think of his father's harsh words, but could not help it. All he could hope for was that Sarah say yes to him.  
"Please don't call me your sweet," whispered Sarah. She took her eyes away from his, though it was very difficult to do. How she melted every time she looked into his face. She hated herself for it, yet loved him for it. "I am not your sweet and you know it."  
"Do I?" Jareth asked. When Sarah looked into his face again, she saw that his eyes were pleading with her to accept him. They were no longer cold and harsh. They were no longer critical or skeptical. They were loving and needing and wanting,  
"Jareth, I-," began Sarah. But Jareth put a finger to his lips. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. Sarah wanted to pull herself from him, but found that she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked longingly into his eyes, not noticing that her arms had wrapped themselves around Jareth's neck. Their lips came extremely close. They were an inch away from each other when there was a knock at the door. Sarah looked disappointedly at her bedroom door. She could tell that Jareth felt the same way she did by the heavy sigh that escaped from his lips.  
"Who is it?" Sarah called. She knew who it was. She rolled her eyes at how stupid the question was.  
"It's me, Mary Jo," replied the woman outside her door. "I just wanted to tell you that I am going out now. I am going to the mall. I shall be back around supper time, alright?"  
"Yes that's fine," answered Sarah. She folded her arms and looked downward at the floor. She couldn't believe that she almost kissed the man that she had loathed for thirteen whole hours. Normally, she would have grown mad at the thought of how he kept her brother in his castle and almost kept him. But now, for some strange reason, she just couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. She was relieved when she heard her friends footsteps go down the stairs and out the front door.  
"Perhaps I should go," whispered Jareth.  
"Yeah, I suppose that would be for the best," said Sarah. She tried to smile, but it was a weak one. She really did not want him to go, but she thought that perhaps it would be best for the time being.  
"Don't worry about your decision," sighed Jareth as he walked to her window. "It is clear that I am not wanted and that I would do good just to leave your life forever."  
"Wait!" cried Sarah. But she was too late. Jareth had turned into an owl and flew from her window. She leaned out as far as she could and tried to call him back to her. But he never once looked back.  
Feeling miserable about what she had done, Sarah turned to go back to her bed. But then, she stopped in her tracks. There, in front of her bed, was a man she had never seen before.  
"Hello," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Herman." 


	11. Sarah's World Falls

Disclaimer: Once again, I must regretfully say that none of this is mine except for the plot, Mary Jo, and Herman. Peace out.  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank all those who have reviewed my story. They mean a lot to me. Please keep reading.  
  
"Erm, I don't want to seem rude," said Sarah, inching her way toward her window in case she should need to jump, "but I don't think I invited you into my house. I would thank you to leave."  
"I know you don't know me," said Herman, standing up. "So, I can understand your uneasy feeling. But I thought it was very important for me to come here to discuss a difficult matter with you. First, I just wish to say that you needn't worry. I know about you and my son."  
"Who?" asked Sarah, feeling confused. Then, she realized what he meant. "Your, his- father?"  
"By 'his', I assume you mean Jareth. Yes, I am. Why, even fae's need parent's. Do you think they just appear out of thin air?"  
"I was beginning to think so," said Sarah, thinking of the many times Jareth had appeared out of nowhere.  
"Well, they don't," replied Herman in a more serious tone. "Now, I feel it important that I speak to you about the relationship you have with my son."  
"But we don't have a relationship," sighed Sarah. Though she secretly wished that she could say the opposite. But seeing how Jareth had left so suddenly, they had had no time to talk about it.  
"Well, he doesn't seem to think of it that way," growled Jareth. "Ever since you were foolish enough to wish your brother away, he has been moping around his castle like some sick puppy dog." He rolled his eyes as he saw Sarah smiling at what he had just told her. "I tell you, that is not a good thing. He has not been keeping as good a look over his land as he used to. He could stop trouble before it had even started. But for the past ten years, he has been letting his servants off easy on things that should have been punished immediately. I'm telling you, your no good for him. If this is how he acts when you are not even together, I can't even begin to imagine what he will be like when and if you two decide to get married."  
Sarah stood there, stunned at what he had just said to her. How could he be so selfish as to forbid her to be with Jareth? Sarah had just begun to fall in love with him, and now his father had to come down here and ruin it for her. Sarah could feel the tears begin to raise in her eyes and a cry choke up in her throat.  
"Think about what I have said, young lady," said Herman, coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. This caused Sarah to become unnerved. "To marry Jareth would ensure the destruction of his kingdom. Not to mention, your life."  
"What do I say to Jareth?" Sarah asked.  
"I will tell him that you have never been interested in him and to leave you alone," replied Herman.  
"But, I really do love him," whispered Sarah. She felt as if she were going to cry. It took all her energy to resist from doing so.  
"You'll get over it," frowned Herman. With that, he turned into a brown barn owl and took off out the window. Sarah was left all alone with her now disturbing thoughts. She wanted so much to call Jareth to her side, but did not wish him any strain or harm with his father. What was she to do? 


	12. The Belly Of SelfPitying

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Mary Jo.  
  
Sarah lay in her bed, feeling totally depressed about what Herman had told her. She was so distressed, that she had skipped dinner. Her stomach hurt, but Sarah was not sure it was lack of food that caused her to feel this way or if she were just sick with worry. Her eyes were red from crying for the past hour. Tears now stained her face as well as her pillow. She did not want to give up her chance with Jareth, but she didn't want to just give him up without a fight either. It all boiled down to one big question: Did she want to risk getting him into trouble with his father, or did she just love him to much to care?  
Mary Jo knocked on the door. Sarah did not even care about keeping her friend out in the dark. She was too sick with her own troubles to even care if her friend was worried about her or not.  
"Are you okay, honey?" asked Mary Jo. When Sarah did not answer, she tried again. "You know, I really don't appreciate you keeping me out like this. I am your best friend in the whole world and I deserve to know why you are acting the way you are." Sarah wished she hadn't said that. Because now she didn't only feel sick about what Herman had told her, but she was now burden with guilt. This weighed heavily down upon her heart and mind.  
"Come in," said Sarah wearily. She heard her door open and then close again. There was a slight rustle of sheets as she felt her friend sit down beside her on the bed.  
"Oh, dear," gasped Mary Jo as Sarah turned to face her. "Why are you crying like this?" Sarah couldn't bring herself to say anything for a long time. The words were caught in her throat as she tried to speak. It took a few minutes before she could even calm herself.  
"I am forbidden to see Jareth," she finally managed to say.  
"No!" gasped Mary Jo. "Oh, sweetie. I am so sorry. Why not? Is there someone else?" Sarah shook her head violently.  
"No, it's nothing like that." She wiped her newly made tears on her sleeve. Because she was trying to hold back the tears, it took her ten minutes to try and explain what had happened. Once she was finished, Mary Jo looked at her with great sympathy.  
"Oh, I wish I could find some thing to say to you that would help you," she replied. "I have an idea," she said as she drew Sarah upright. "Why don't we go to an all day spa tomorrow? You can let it all out, treat yourself, and perhaps your mind will be clear enough to possibly think up a solution to this whole dilemma."  
"No thanks, M.J.," sighed Sarah as she lay her head back down on her pillow. "But thank you for the offer. Perhaps another day." Mary Jo shrugged, pat her friend on the arm, and left her friend once more alone. ~*~  
Jareth was in his throne room, sulking once again. He felt this pain in his heart; a pain that he had never felt before. He did not know what it was. Could this be the feeling of rejection? He could not bare it any longer. He had to see Sarah just one last time. As he stood to leave, he saw that, in the entrance of his throne room, his father was there, looking at him.  
"What do you want?" asked Jareth coldly.  
"I'm sorry to hear about you and that Sarah girl," he said. But Jareth could tell that his father was lying; mainly by the big smile on his face.  
"What do you want?" repeated Jareth through clenched teeth. He could feel his face growing hotter and hotter.  
"I just want to tell you that I wouldn't go back to your sweet Sarah anymore," smirked Herman as he walked nearer to Jareth with every word. "You see, I popped in to have a chat with her."  
"NO!" cried Jareth. "Father, please tell me that you didn't say anything cruel to her."  
"Never got a chance to," replied Herman. "Before I could make myself known to her, she began talking to herself. She was saying good ridence and that she never wanted to see your- What was it that she said?" Herman scratched his head mockingly. "I think, if memory serves me right, that she said, 'I never want to see that big, ugly jerk again.'" Jareth growled.  
"You lie!" he exclaimed. "I know she didn't say that!"  
"Just go ask her yourself," smirked Herman. "You don't have to take my word for it."  
"I won't," growled Jareth. As he stormed towards the door, Herman yelled,  
"I guess this is what I get from telling the truth!" Jareth stopped in his tracks and turned to his father.  
"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" he asked.  
"Well, my boy," said Herman with a thoughtful look on his face. "You have known me all your life. And you just met this girl ten years ago. And you haven't even been keeping close contact with her. Who are you going to believe?" Herman saw that he had won. Jareth stormed out of his throne room, but without the intention of going to see Sarah. He was going to his room, and Herman knew it. A winning smile came over his face and he whistled triumphantly as he walked out of the room and down the hall. 


	13. Hoggle And Mary Jo Find Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Mary Jo, and Herman.  
  
A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed and hope that you all will continue reading.  
  
Hoggle was in the garden, trying with all his might to get rid of as many fairies as he possibly could. It was clear that he was running out of repellant before he was running out of fairies. He finally gave up his trying and began to limp up to the castle. He had wanted to talk to Jareth about getting something a bit more powerful than he already had.  
As he passed by one of the gardens many statues of the Goblin King, he heard something rustling in the bushes just behind it. Hoggle stopped and listened hard. There was a rustle of leaves, and then a low, quiet laugh.  
Not wanting to scare away whatever was hiding, Hoggle hid quietly behind a nearby tree to see if he could hear anything. At first, there was nothing but the rustling of leaves and the occasional laughter. Then, he saw Jareth's father, Herman, emerge from the bushes. He had a smug little smile on his face. It was the face of a man who was quite pleased with himself. Normally, Hoggle would have expected such behavior from a Goblin King. Or any royalty, for that matter. But there was something strange in this mans particular smile was just unnerving.  
"Stupid fool," laughed Herman. Good, thought Hoggle. He does not know that I am here. "Jareth will be absolutely furious with Sarah. So furious, that he will never want to see her again forever. Stupid fool. I am surprised that he thought that letter was actually from Sarah. What a pity. He will never know the truth. Sad, really. After all those years of reading my letters, he still cannot distinguish my writing from that of a mortals." With that, Herman transformed into his usual brown barn owl and flew off.  
It was only when he was completely out of sight that Hoggle stepped out from behind the tree, totally shocked with what he had heard. He just stood there for a minute, still stunned. Then, he turned on his heal and ran for Jareth's private quarters. ~*~  
Sarah sat at her desk, completely involved with her work. She had decided that she would move on and forget about Jareth. It was all for the best and that was all that there was to it. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.  
Sarah was interrupted when there was a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Mary Jo, bags in her hands.  
"I just came to say good-bye," smiled Mary Jo. Sarah stood and hugged her friend, wishing that she could stay for just a little longer.  
"Don't forget to call and write," said Sarah. "And don't forget to come and visit me some time soon."  
"I won't," promised Mary Jo. Both women had tears in their eyes. "I just need to make one pit stop in your bathroom and I will be gone with the wind."  
"Okay, it's just down the hall there," replied Sarah, pointing out her door and to the right.  
"Thanks," said Mary Jo. "See you later." With that, she took off towards the bathroom. Once there, Mary Jo set down her bags just outside her cubicle. That was when she heard the door open again. At first, she thought that it was just another woman. But, at the position that her bags were set, she could see that there was a man standing in front of the mirror. Not a woman like she had expected. But before she could say anything, she could hear the man begin to talk.  
"I shall never understand these humans," said the voice. "Bags? In the bathroom? That is the strangest thing I have ever heard of. Oh well. Now I am really glad that I got rid of that Sarah. Now, my son will never have to worry about her. Jareth was a fool to fall for her from the beginning. Now that that is over with, he can get his head out of the clouds and back here on Earth where it belongs. I did the right thing in tricking them both. Herman old boy, you are the smartest fae in all of the Underground. Yes you are." And, with that, he walked out of the bathroom. Mary Jo, who had remained silent throughout the entire one-sided conversation, now ran out of the bathroom and tore her way to Sarah's office, where she retold her news.  
"Well, what was he doing in the females bathroom?" asked Sarah, confused.  
"He probably got the men's and women's bathrooms confused," smiled Mary Jo. "But that is good, Jareth never wanted to leave you. He loves you more than ever. He thinks, for some reason, that you don't want to speak with him."  
"But that's just crazy," replied Sarah, growing angry. "Where would he get that idea?"  
"I told you, from Herman. He did something to give Jareth the idea that you don't want him." Sarah frowned, grabbed her purse, and ran out of her office. ~*~  
"What?" cried Jareth. Hoggle was standing in front of him, breathing hard. He had run from the entrance hall all the way to Jareth's bedroom to find that he had left and was in his throne room.  
"He- he- your father said that it was not from Sarah. The letter was not from Sarah but in fact from him. Sarah could still love you and you would never know."  
"Why that- that-that, bastard!" growled Jareth. He felt the anger rising into his head. He began pacing up and down his throne room, not sure what he would do.  
"You must go to Sarah," said Hoggle, regaining his posture. "She must know."  
"Yes, she must." And with that, Jareth thanked Hoggle by giving him a handful of jewels, turned into a barn owl, and flew out the open window. 


	14. The Flame Is Ignited

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Mary Jo, Herman, and Jasmine.  
  
A/N: I am sorry I could not update for a few days. I was out of town for two days, but now I am back. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Sarah unlocked her door as quickly as she could, dropping everything the moment she was in the door. Mary Jo was right behind her, picking them up as she dropped them. Sarah ran up her stairs, determined to get a hold of Jareth. She was not quite sure how she would get to him. All she knew was that she had to talk to him and tell him the truth about his father.  
She opened her bedroom door and rushed in, determined to contact him. But she stopped short when she caught sight of Jareth sitting in front of her vanity mirror. She was so overwhelmed at seeing him that she threw herself on him and embraced him. Jareth was happy to return the embrace.  
"Oh, Jareth," gasped Sarah. "I was so worried about you. I wanted to contact you for so long, but I just couldn't do it. Not after the visit I received from your father."  
"What did my father say to you?" Jareth asked as he pulled back to look at her. She seemed more beautiful than ever. Sarah explained, in great detail, the conversation she had had with Herman. Jareth grew angrier by the minute as he listened to what his father had told his love.  
"The nerve of him," he growled. "I can't believe he would stoop so low as to tell you a pack of lies. Sarah, I love you more than anything. I would not have left you here like that if it had not been for that blasted note that my father left me. I thought you wanted me to leave you alone. I would have been there the instant I felt it right. Please forgive me, Sarah."  
"Of coarse I will," smiled Sarah. "For I love you, too. And I hope to always be with you." With that, Jareth bent down and kissed Sarah with great passion. For Sarah, she became so light-headed, that she could not tell where she ended and where Jareth began. For Jareth, he was so happy that he was not sure which way was up and which way was down. Nor did he care to find out. If this was what it was like to be in love, he did not want it to end.  
"How sentimental," said a deep voice from the shadows of the room. Jareth and Sarah jumped apart as they turned to see who had spoken.  
"Father?" Jareth asked.  
"Yes, Jareth," replied Herman as he stepped from the dark of the room to the little light that was showing from outside. "Come to daddy."  
"You must leave right now father," growled Jareth as he stepped in front of Sarah as a shield.  
"Out of the way, Jareth," Herman barked. "I will not let you throw your life away for someone who is better off dead."  
"Apologize!" yelled Jareth.  
"You don't know what you're doing, son" complained Herman.  
"You are no longer my father," frowned Jareth. "I am going to rub you off my family tree forever."  
"You can't do that," Herman gasped.  
"I can and I will." Jareth looked at his father with a wide grin on his face.  
"You and what army?" Herman smiled.  
"Me," came another voice from behind Herman. Everyone looked to find Jareth's mother, Jasmine. 


	15. The Argument

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but Jasmine, Herman, Mary Jo and the plot. (Though, that does sound like quite a lot to own for a fanfic.)  
  
"Jasmine!" growled Herman. "What in the hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry Herman," frowned Jasmine, "but I can't just sit back and watch you destroy our son's life." As she said this, she walked gracefully behind her son. "I am going to stand by my son and the one he loves. Did you hear what I said, Herman?" She looked at her husband with anger. "The one he loves."  
"I heard you," barked Herman. "Jasmine, do not waste your time on this traitor."  
"Oh, I'm the traitor now, am I?" frowned Jareth. "After what you did to Sarah and me? After making me think that she did not want to see me ever again? After making Sarah cry because you told her I was better off by myself?"  
"It was for your own good!" yelled Herman. "If you marry her, she will not only destroy you, but she will bring shame to the family name. She is no match for my son."  
"And how would you know that?" Jareth growled. "The last time we spent quality time together was a day that bought you dinner. Hell, we haven't even seen each other in a century! And you think that you are fit to say who my match should be?"  
"I am your father!" roared Herman.  
"And it is my life!" Jareth shouted. "I will not let you take what little happiness I have away from me before I can even have it." He pulled Sarah, who had been hiding behind him, forward and placed his arm around her. "I love her with all of my heart, and I will not allow you to tear us apart."  
"I tried to warn you, boy," yelled Herman. "And now, you will pay. You are officially off my family tree. Good-bye and good ridence." Herman began to walk to the window when Jasmine stepped in front of him. "Out of my way, Jasmine!"  
"Oh no," said Jasmine in a steady but angry voice. "I will not let you ruin this. If you rub him off, I swear on my eternal life that I will rub you off as well. For he may disgrace you, but he makes me proud." Herman looked at Jasmine with a look of shock on his now red face.  
"What does this mean, Jasmine?" he asked. "You can't possibly mean to say that you support him in his choice to marry this human?"  
"Oh, yes I do. And I will be there on his wedding day when they both say 'I do' and there is nothing that you are going to do about it." Jasmine smiled as she said this.  
"Then, so be it," growled Herman. He turned to Jareth. "Don't expect me to be at the wedding. Don't expect me to acknowledge you as my son. Don't expect me to see my grandchildren. And, most important of all, do not expect me to accept that creature," pointing to Sarah, "as my daughter-in- law." With that, he turned into an owl and jumped from the window, flying out into the night.  
"Don't worry," smiled Jasmine. "I will talk to your father. He will come to your wedding, weather he wants to or not."  
"Thank you, mother," smiled Jareth as he leaned over and gave her a hug. "I am so glad that you are here."  
"What is a mother for? I'm great at damage control." Both of them laughed.  
"Oh, Jareth," whispered Sarah, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't like the idea of not having your father at our wedding. I know he has been cruel, but I don't want him as my enemy. That would just be too horrible for words."  
"Don't you worry," smiled Jareth, hugging her. "Everything will work out in the end. You'll see. Before you know it, we will be married, have children, and this will all be but a bad dream that we will forget."  
"I sincerely hope that you are right," replied Sarah.  
"Well," smiled Jasmine. "I see that you two need to be alone to plan your wedding. I will, of coarse, worry about the financial part. You two just concentrate on what you want and keep me updated. Bye." And with that, she flew off.  
"Where did Mary Jo go?" Jareth asked.  
"I'm not sure," replied Sarah. "I thought she was right behind me, but she must have stopped just outside the bedroom door or at the bottom of the stairs."  
"Shall we go tell her the good news?" Jareth asked, smiling.  
"Yes, that would be a very good idea," smiled Sarah. And they both walked down into the living room, hand in hand. ~ ~*~ ~ A/N: I will write more soon, hopefully. Don't worry, just three more chapters to go. I promise. 


	16. Jasmine Speaks With Herman

Disclaimer: I own Herman, Jasmine, and the plot. Other than that, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Just want to say thank you to all my reviewers. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Herman was in Jareth's garden, pacing back and forth. What was he going to do? He couldn't possibly let his only son screw up his entire life for one human girl who didn't have a sensible bone in her body. It just was not natural. He had always thought that Jareth had a good head on his shoulders.  
His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming up the garden path. Then, he heard the rustelling of leaves from a nearby bush. He braced himself for whatever it may be that came out of the bushes. Suddenly, a little sparrow came out of the bushes. It was just a simple little brown sparrow.  
"Oh, how sweet," said Herman. "A little sparrow backstabber come to taunt me of her victory with the traitor." He turned his back on the little bird.  
"Oh, really Herman," said Jasmine as she now transformed back into her human form. "You are acting just like a little kid."  
"I don't think-," he began. But Jasmine cut him off.  
"Exactly, Herman, you don't think," she said. "You stick to your ideas, and never admit when you are wrong. That is just like you, too. You are such a baby sometimes I am surprised that I fell for you. I must have been blind to not see this side of you."  
"What are you talking about, you infernal woman?" Herman growled. "Is it childish to want the best for your only son? Is it childish to only want the best for him?"  
"It is childish not to let him stand on his own two feet," snapped Jasmine. Her eyes were angry for a minute, then filled with despair. "Can't you see what you are doing to our son? You say that all you want is to see him happy and succeed, and then when he seems the happiest with this young woman, you act like he has committed a felony. Herman, please look at me." Herman turned to look at his wife. "Where is the man I fell in love so long ago? The man who did not care what his father said about his fiancée?"  
"That was a long time ago," said Herman, now pacing again. "I was just a boy."  
"So you are saying that if you could take it back, you would not have married me at all?"  
"No, no, of coarse not," sighed Herman in despair. "But this is different. You are a fae and she is a human."  
"You know, when I look at Jareth, I see so much of you. Like father, like son, as they say. But I see one thing in Jareth that I no longer see in you."  
"And what is that?" asked Herman, now standing right in front of Jasmine.  
"He follows this," she said, pointing right at Herman's chest where his heart was. "Not this." Now, she was pointing at Herman's head, indicating his brain. "Sometimes, things cannot be solved with logic and facts. Some matters, such as love, need be settled with your heart and what feels right. This young girl, Sarah, must feel right to our son. I wish you would stop being so prejudice against Sarah's kind and start being more open-minded. Please think about it." With that, she turned back into a Sparrow and flew off into the night sky.  
Herman thought about the matter extensively that night. In fact, he did not sleep at all. The next morning, he had made up his mind and he would not alter it. And no one could change his now. 


	17. Jareth's Presant

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mary Jo, the plot, and Jareth's parents.  
  
A/N: I wish to say that I am sorry for taking so long. I have been very busy for the past few weeks. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Jareth was in his study, feeling very nervous. It was his wedding day, and he was scared. He was happy that he was finally going to marry the one true love of his life. But he was sad that it had come at such a terrible price. His father had refused to come to his wedding, and it made Jareth feel very guilty.  
He knew that he shouldn't feel this bad, since it was his father who had been unreasonable. But he still felt guilty about the whole situation because it seemed to him like it was in many ways his fault.  
There was a knock on the door. Jareth thought it was a bit curious, because everyone was busy setting up for the wedding and he had allowed all the goblins who were too drunk to work to have the day off.  
"Come in," he said, his voice shaky.  
"I hope that I am not interrupting anything," came a voice. Jareth's heart leapt in his heart. It was Sarah, and she looked beautiful. The white dress that she wore had a tight bodice, and came out in a great bell like manner. Her hair was done back in a knot and her veil was hanging down her back.  
"My darling," smiled Jareth, walking hurridly toward her. "You look just beautiful." He kissed Sarah on the cheek. "Are you excited?" "Very excited, Jareth," Sarah smiled. "I just wanted to say that I am glad that you have decided to marry me. That was a very brave move that you did."  
"Anything for you my darling," Jareth smiled. "Is that all?"  
"Sort of," said Sarah. "I have a surprise for you."  
"What is it?" Jareth asked. Sarah went to the door and opened it. In walked Herman, wearing a black tuxedo with a red flower in his lapel.  
"Father!" cried Jareth in surprise.  
"I will leave you two alone," said Sarah, leaving the room.  
"Hello, son," said Herman, a small smile on his face. "How are you? Good?" Herman looked around the room. "I like how this is decorated."  
"Cut to the chase," said Jareth shortly. "What is it that you want? Huh? You come here to lecture me again on the importance of honor and marrying inside the fae race? I'm not in the mood to hear it right now." "No," replied Herman. "I came here to say that I am sorry. It was wrong of me to jump down your throat like that." Jareth studied his fathers face, trying to decipher weather or not to believe what he was hearing was true or not.  
"How do I know that this is not a trick?" Jareth asked suspiciously.  
"I am afraid that you will only be able to take my word for it," sighed Herman. "I just wanted to let you know that I fully support this marriage. Even if you don't believe me." Jareth stood there, watching his father.  
"Are you sure?" Jareth asked.  
"Yes, I am sure," smiled Herman. "Forgiven?"  
"And forgotten," smiled Jareth. They hugged and stood back.  
"Oh," sighed Herman. "My only son getting married. This is truly amazing. I am so proud of you, son. You know that, right?"  
"I do now," replied Jareth. "I am just so glad that you finally accepted this whole thing. I know that if you just get to know her, you will love Sarah."  
"I am sure I will," smiled Herman. "Well, son. It is time for you to get married. Are you ready?" ~*~  
The music sounded from everywhere, as Sarah made her way down the isle. She made eye contact with Jareth, and her heart did several back flips in a row. This was finally happening. She had found her perfect match and she knew it would be forever. He was exactly what she wanted and she knew that she was exactly what he wanted.  
Herman felt his insides melt like butter on a hot day. He saw his soon to be wife walking down the isle and knew immediately that this was right. He looked to Mary Jo, whom Sarah had chosen as her bridesmaid. Mary Jo was smiling from ear to ear as she watched her one best friend getting to her "dream" man.  
Hoggle stood next to Jareth, feeling proud. He was proud of the marriage, of Sarah, of Jareth, and of himself for helping them to get together. It was unanimous. The day was just a perfect one. 


	18. Sequel?

A/N: If you read this and you want more, please write a review and submit it. If I get five or more reviews, then I shall write a sequel. If no one wishes to read more, then simply express so. But I still need to know weather or not I should write a sequel. Yay or nay? 


	19. The Next Story

My sequel to this story is entitled Undying Love. Go to this story if you wish to read it. 


End file.
